Hibari's Girlfriend
by AnimeWarrioress 359
Summary: She unsettled him but she's the only Hibari enjoyed being with. Hibari Kyoya loved her but she has secrets ones even she, herself, is unaware of (Full summary inside) KHR has no one Hibari could be with, except maybe Adelheid, (Hibarome a no, she's an illusionist and too much like Mukuro who he hates) So I've made Hibari an ideal girlfriend. There will be lemons. HibarixOC
1. Chapter 1

She was the only one who could distract him, upset him, throw him off balance, so for that he was wary and distanced himself from her.  
But she was the only one he could laugh with, share something approaching a conversation with, and enjoy sharing his presence with. For that he loved her. Yes Hibari Kyoya was in love.  
But she's full of secrets, ones even she herself is unaware of.

Day 1

The day when his life was to be changed forever in an unexpected way started off like any other day, as such days do. He patrolled the corridors, 'disciplined' students and stared up at the clouds in his favourite rooftop area. It was doing such an activity when he first saw her.

She was dressed in, what he would later find out to be an iconic-like attire, a kimono of a rich jasmine purple colour intricately embroidered with jasmine flower patterns. She was holding two fans in each hand spanned out, but there were plenty of fans spinning and flapping round her in complex circular motions. The way she was lithely moved her body whilst acrobatically juggling the fans it was like she was doing a complex dance.

It was her dancing that locked his attention. He was entranced by her movements. They were ferocious, and executed with astonishing speed and power, her concentration unwavering it was as if she locked in some sort of battle.

Usually if anyone else was dancing on his school grounds he'd bite them to death straight away but seeing her he hesitated. Not just because of her actions but because something else had caught his attention but he didn't know what. She was moving so fast that it was hard to focus on anything.

Then he saw it. Her fans were laced with a purple aura, a familiar purple aura. A purple aura that looked a lot like the aura of his Cloud flame that he surrounded his tonfas when he was fighting.

Hibari frowned, this girl looked like she was fighting, acting like she was fighting and yet he couldn't see who she was fighting. What was going on? Then a ripple in the air, a haze, as a fan spinning in air sliced through the wind and revealed a hilt of sword. Then quickly the air simmered and the hilt disappeared. It was almost as if the wind itself was hiding something.

An illusion

Hibari had an intense dislike for illusions and illusionists. He said it was because it wasn't a fair way to fight and that using such sly methods to defeat others was shameful. People who use illusions to fight were people who have no pride or honour. He wouldn't admit that his intense dislike for illusionists also had something to do with the fact his first defeat was at the hand of a certain illusionist called Rukudo Mukuro.

It seemed like this illusion was an obvious but an effective one, the castor had created an illusion that rendered him invisible. Seeing the kind of flamboyant and imaginative landscapes illusionists would often trap their victims into, he assumed that making yourself invisible was child's play.

Somehow the dancer/fighter girl was fighting close quarters with what she couldn't see and was managing to hold her own. So interested Hibari didn't stop the fight however if one piece of school property got broken that fight would be ancient history and so would they.

The fight was just a flurry of fans and lithe movements and stances struck with immense precision and power that Hibari had to constantly remind himself it wasn't a dance performance. There were only the occasional flashes of the opponent, he suspected the girl's fans had something to do with that, sometimes being a part of his sword, sometimes being a part of the opponent himself, but almost always what you could see was the girl.

"OK I bore of this fight, I will now finish this" Hibari heard the girl say. Hibari raised an eyebrow at the statement, so that would mean that the girl was more than capable of taking down an invisible foe. Hibari's eyes glinted in anticipation thinking he had found his newest prey.

Then a powerful gust of wind blew back his hair.

Down below in the fight a whirlwind was blowing around the girl. Her airborne fans were orbiting round her, spinning at blurring speeds. She was spinning at a blurring speed as she held a fan in each hand her arms and wrists whirling in complex movements. She was raising the whirlwind around her like a spinning top.

Then suddenly all at once the fans darted out spinning like multiple Frisbees slashing and slicing the air. Hibari could hear the whistles as the fans sang through air even from where he was. Then a huge ripple in the air was caused similar to how someone had jumps into a pool of water and for the first time the girl's opponent could be completely seen.

Just as Hibari suspected the fans could disintegrate illusions.

The dancer/fighter girl wasted no time. With her two remaining fans she flung them thus hitting their mark in as X scissor motion and she caught them deftly as they boomeranged back into her hand, her other numerous fans disappearing in a zephyr of purple gusts of wind.

She then turned towards Hibari and walked up to the school. She then spun her two fans in a helicopter fashion above her head and rose gracefully off the floor. Once she was level with Hibari on the rooftop she stopped moving and landed elegantly onto the rooftop floor.

"Thank You for watching" was all she said.

Hibari raised an eyebrow, so whilst battling an invisible opponent she noticed she was being watched. When the girl realised she wasn't going to get anything more from Hibari she smartly turned around and walked to the edge of the rooftop. She stepped and jumped.

Hibari despite himself rushed over to the edge worried but all he saw was her jasmine kimono, her fans, much larger now, extended out behind her like a glider, her raven black hair flying behind her which he noticed had some purple streaks in them. Gusts of wind helped her glide through the air.

It wasn't until Hibari went back inside that he realised that he hadn't disapproved of the girl's purple streaks. Flaunts of Namimori rules usually irked and irritated him even if it was done by an outsider. So why didn't he mind with her.


	2. Chapter 2

She was the only one who could distract him, upset him, throw him off balance, so for that he was wary and distanced himself from her.  
But she was the only one he could laugh with, share something approaching a conversation with, and enjoy sharing his presence with. For that he loved her. Yes Hibari Kyoya was in love.  
But she's full of secrets, ones even she, herself, is unaware of.

Day 2

Hibari walked towards his office, all he could think about was that girl. Of course to everyone else they saw no change. They were completely unaware of the content of what his mind was thinking about. After all the idea of Hibari thinking about a girl was ridiculous.

He had just disciplined some boys for crowding and blocking up the corridor, they were getting in the way of his patrolling. He had felt the usual thrill he experienced when he was smashing the end of his tonfas into the boys' faces. He managed to give all 5 of them a black eye, chipped teeth, a few had some broken ribs and of course they all had plenty cuts and bruises, all under a minute.

But whilst he was beating the fuck of those boys he felt an irritation that the one he wasn't fighting was that girl. He made it his business to make sure he knew everything in Namimori and that girl was something that had caught his attention, something he definitely should know about.

She had stepped on Namimori grounds, Hibari's turf, so he should have been able to find something about her. He had made discreet (and some violent) inquiries and searches, he couldn't allow the wrong rumours to circulate after all, he had a reputation to uphold, but he couldn't find anything.

He knew that one channel had not been explored but he'd rather rip his own eyes out than do it: ask Sawada Tsunayoshi for help. As that omnivore was also the boss of the top Mafia Family he knew he could help open doors and allow his search to go further. But it would mean asking that pathetic looking boy a favour and Hibari Kyoya doesn't ask for favours.

Hibari opened the door to his office and closed it behind him. Then he frowned, the window was open, but he was certain that he hadn't opened the window when he left and no one would dare enter his office and open his window, unless they were asking for expenses not paid one way trip to the hospital. He went over to the window peered out of it shrugged whilst still feeling rather uneasy closed it and turned round.

He found someone sitting on his desk. "Hello Hibari Kyoya, I heard you were looking for me" the girl snapped the two fans in her one hand shut "well here I am" and flicked her raven hair back, "what do you want?" Hibari refused to be impressed, although he was certain that no leak or whisper would be made of his inquiries, she had found him. She had turned the tables and the prey had become the predator.

Whipping his tonfas out then surrounding them in his Cloud flame he said, "Fight me" it wasn't a request it was a demand. His eyes were filled with determination and a lust to battle her. Yet the girl just splayed open her fans, criss-crossed her legs the other way and started fanning herself as she laughed. It caused the Hibari Kyoya to feel unsettled. It was a mix of a deep throaty laugh and a high and twinkly one. It caused Hibari to feel as if she was a serious yet teasing person at the same time, a mysterious and yet an open book person most of all it was the fact that her laugh was deeply sexy. Hibari for the first time ever felt himself aroused by something nonviolent.

His resolve to fight her wavered as the resolve to do something else was stirred up.

He took a good look at her, sitting on his desk, wearing a kimono again but this one of a different cut. It showed off her stunning attractive legs and her attention grabbing breasts Hibari noticed that she had a very voluptuous figure. Glossy raven black hair tumbled to her shoulder with purple streaks that peeked out and framed a beautiful face, eyes of the deepest brown but not quite black, that seemed to twinkle with their own light and draw you in at the same time and gorgeous lips that were laughing and saying something. Wait what did she way?

Hibari couldn't believe himself, he had missed what the girl was saying because he was too busy checking her out.

"You're so funny just like what your files said"  
Hibari had meant Files? But he said "Funny?"  
"Yeah funny" the girl fanned herself slower "after all you went through a lot of effort to find me but to no success and now I'm here the first thing you say is 'Fight me' not 'who are you', 'how'd you get here' or 'what were you doing fighting at my school'. No you said 'Fight me'." The girl started spinning her two fans round and round on her index finger as if they were records. "Most would consider that rude but coming from you it's actually a compliment, so yeah funny. You're a funny guy Hibari Kyoya"

Hibari was thrown off balance people had called him many things, scary, threatening, a demon but certainly no funny. Hibari opened his mouth to say something when there was a knock on the door. There was a flurry of movement a gust of wind, the door creaked open.

"Erm Hibari-sama"  
"Tidy up" he snapped. Papers were flying and falling round him, small items had rolled around and dropped to the floor, "and close that window". He stormed out the office stomping pass the terrified underling a small but intense aura of a murderous intent enveloped him.

The reason being when the girl disappeared had said one final thing when she parted, "You know how to find me, all you have to do is ask"

But the person that he was sure she was referring about (the omnivore) was not someone he was planning to ask for a favour from today, tomorrow or ever, especially in a matter like this.  
No, there was another way.


	3. Chapter 3

She was the only one who could distract him, upset him, throw him off balance, so for that he was wary and distanced himself from her.  
But she was the only one he could laugh with, share something approaching a conversation with, and enjoy sharing his presence with. For that he loved her. Yes Hibari Kyoya was in love.  
But she's full of secrets, ones even she, herself is unaware of.

Day 5

A gust of wind announced her arrival.  
Hibari quickly closed the reports he was reading and slid them under a stack of paper. "Hello Hibari Kyoya" the girl crouched behind him said as she balanced on the back of his chair.  
"Hi" Hibari replied not turning round. "Ready for our game of Shogi*" she asked as she leaned over and held up the board game in front of his face. Hibari cleared his desk (making sure the reports he was reading were hidden, not that they had anything on her) and then pointed to the chair that was seated opposite him, sat on the other side of the table

The girl leapt up and sailed through the air above him, giving Hibari an interesting view of her bum, twisted round and landed neatly into her seat, her legs criss-crossed and her two fans in her right hand. She splayed them open and started fanning, "Let's start"

It was the 5th day of Hibari knowing the girl and her 4th visit. The girl would visit briefly and shortly, appearing then disappearing quickly with gusts of wind the only evidence she was ever there.

Day 3 had been hard; the girl had visited him to practically just torment him. Her sly taunts and her over- whelming smugness that she knew about him whilst he knew nothing about her infuriated him and Hibari would have bitten her to death if he hadn't known that such a reaction was what the girl had wanted so he denied her that triumph. Hibari had redoubled his efforts to find some information on her but still nothing. There were many patients to the hospital that day

Day 4 was when she brought the Shogi board game with her. It turned out that despite her playful teasing side she wasn't much one for conversations saying that yappiting on random topics bored her. Hibari quickly realised that as well strong she was smart, and a very rewarding opponent. It was Day 5 and she had brought the Shogi board with again, planning to continue their unfinished game from last time, having memorized all the pieces positions, not that she wouldn't try to pull a fast one on Hibari to get her pieces into better positions which was why Hibari also memorized the positions.

Hibari moved his kakugyō* forward 5 spaces in a diagonally right direction and leaned back smirking not bothering to even keep up his poker face. This game was almost over, one more move from him and then it would be checkmate on the next turn and there was nothing the girl could do. But instead the girl just leaned forward smiling. Hibari's eyes narrowed, this girl was up to something. The girl had one arm up straight on the table and she slowly leaned forward, her kimono stretching giving Hibari an aerial view of her breasts. Was she trying to distract him, so that she could pull a fast one on him? Hibari glared at her, showing that he wasn't fooled but still the girl leaned over inch by inch bringing up her other arm to the table.

Then came a knock on the door and the girl was gone a slight breeze filling the room.  
It was one of his minor subordinates, not even one he that one that was on his special project, blabbering on about something that was of little consequence so Hibari wasn't listening, focusing on the Shogi board, a development that had occurred in the last second.

The girl had returned a captured piece back on the board, a piece from yesterday, a piece Hibari had completely forgotten about so focused was he one carrying out his moves. The girl had placed it in the perfect place. She had placed it to put his King under check leaving Hibari with two choices: he could either go move his kakugyō to get his King out of check or continue his attack and have his king checkmated meaning game over and she's won.

It left a subtle but loud message: Back off or your King gets it.

Hibari inwardly smiled, this game was far from over. Then he turned his attention to his subordinate. "I'll leave you in charge of the situation take whatever actions you deem necessary that's all" and he dismissed the subordinate who scuttled out amazed that he had been such power so quickly.

Hibari then took up the reports which pertained to his special project and looked over them again.  
Another game was being played with the same opponent.


End file.
